dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Car
A is a vehicle that is meant for land transportation. They are extremely common on Earth. Overview Bulma used to drive a car known as the 1980-1984 Renault 5 Turbo, but it was destroyed by Goku due to the latter mistaking it for a monster when they first met. Yamcha's favorite vehicle is his car, the Mighty Mouse.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 Monster Carrot's car looks like a rabbit. In Dragon Ball: Origins, it is revealed that Monster Carrot's car can launch explosive carrots (similar to missiles), jump, and fire Eye Lasers. Master Roshi owns a Cadillac that he uses to go to the Training Island airport with Goku and Krillin in order to take an airplane for Papaya Island. Konkichi, the trouble-making fox that Goku rescued in a forest near Yahhoy, drives an old-fashioned Mini. In Yahhoy, Goku and Konkichi meet Fortuneteller Baba and Ghost Usher in their black car. Commander Red also has a car, although he has a chauffeur drive him around, and it also has a spring up seat, presumably as a means to make Commander Red feel taller. General Blue also stole Sourman's car and later a police cruiser when stuck at Penguin Village. While not shown on-screen, he also implies that he somehow managed to steal a car shortly after stealing a plane during his trek from Egypt back to the Red Ribbon Army HQ when explaining to Red how he managed to return. The farmer who is the first earthling encountered Raditz upon his arrival on Earth, owns a pickup truck. King Kai owns a red 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air hardtop (a nod to the fact that Akira was born in the 50's). The guide that King Yemma provides to Goku owns a Messerschmitt KR that he uses to take Goku to the start of the Snake Way. Grand Kai owns a 1958 Cadillac Series 62 convertible blue in color. In a filler episode of the Trunks Saga in Dragon Ball Z, "Goku's Ordeal", Goku and Piccolo are forced by Chi-Chi to take driving lessons; they drive another variant of simple cars, known as the hovercar, which are strikingly similar to Honda S800's. During the 10 days period prior to the Cell Games, after he got his driving license, Goku is seen driving a Messerschmitt KR while going to a picnic with his family. Bulma is seen driving a red car in the second Dragon Ball Z opening and the second Dragon Ball Z ending, "We Gotta Power" and "We Were Angels". In Dragon Ball GT, it is revealed that Trunks owns a limousine. Video game appearance In Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, Capsule Cars that pass in the Earth level can cause damage. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, gasoline engine Cars can be found in cities and towns. There are two Z-Encyclopedia entires pertaining to them, one of the standard Car and the second for Police Car. According to the Car entry, though hovercars are in widespread use people still drive gasoline engine cars and that a standard driver's license allows one to drive both hovercars and gasoline cars. The Police Car entry reveals that although areas use high-speed hovercars to chase criminal, gasoline engine Police Cars are best suited for basic patrol duty (presumably they are also cheaper alternative for police departments with hovercars being utilized in places where high-speed pursuits are more likely). Trivia *Akira Toriyama's Bird Studio designed their own electric car in 2005: the QVolt. *King Kai's car on his planet is the , which has a top speed of 94mph. (42.022 m/s) and a length of 196 inches (4.98 meters). Gallery References Site Navigation es:Auto Category:Objects Category:Vehicles